


heartbeats don't lie

by ralf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: “Don't expect me to risk my life trying to save yours.”[Derek, 3x19 "Letharia Vulpina"]





	

The only reason he is still here handcuffed to a couch next to Chris Argent is to keep up appearances and possibly gather some knowledge about what is happening. Argent says something about wanting to find out why they are really here which translates to _see if you can pick up on something with your supernatural hearing_.

Derek sighs and complies, but it's no use because apparently the police officers surrounding them have other problems to deal with like a shoplifting, a few parking offenders and an act of vandalism at a park.

Minutes tick by and Derek feels the need to point out his ability to escape at any given moment. Argent retaliates in kind but urges him to give him more time.

Derek can see how escaping won't help proving their innocence regarding Katashi's murder, so he yields but adds, “If something happens, don't expect me to risk my life trying to save yours.”

He hears the telltale stutter in his own heartbeat.

A lie.

Damn his life.

 

 

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I already chickend out of posting this once and I almost did again because this is really just short and dumb, but whatever. If there's even one person out there that enjoyed reading this (or at least wasn't repulsed by reading this) I'd be super happy :)  
> Also, is something like 'an act of vandalism at a park' even possible? I'm so angsting over that stupid half sentence, it's not even funny.


End file.
